Adulthood
by DaisyChain16
Summary: Imogen, a teenage girl who hasn't really grown out of her childhood, she's best friends with Jack Frost who soon brings her into her adulthood in one night. He takes her to meet the others but winds up stuck in Bunny's Warren when he isn't 'feeling too well'. My first M rater, hope ya like it nice and steamy ;) OC/Jack Frost OC/Bunnymund (I don't own RoTG only my OC)
1. Chapter 1

We've been friends for a while now. He's always telling me stories about his journeys ever since he became a Guardian. Ok, let me clarify a bit. My best friend is Jack Frost. Yes, _thee _Jack Frost. Three year ago, he told me he became a Guardian, and only months after the defeat of the Boogeyman, we became friends. I was the first teenager to see him thanks to Jamie and he visits Burgess nearly every day, even in summer, just to see me and Jamie. He doesn't just see us together, we both have alone times with him too.

We just had the biggest snowball fight imaginable today, Jamie and five of his friends, all thirteen, against me and two of my friends, seventeen and eighteen. Jack was just throwing them at everyone considering he couldn't choose between me and Jamie.

Jamie always hung out with his five friends, Claude and Celeb (twins), Cupcake, Pippa and Monty. I always hung out with my two friends, James, he likes guys if ya know what I mean, and Danny, total player but I know how to deal with him. We have been friends since nursery.

My mum is American and my dad is British, I inherited my dad's accent which my mum was a little annoyed about but the American accent does slip out a lot. Oh yeah, my name. I'm Imogen Day. Weird name huh. My parents loved the name Imogen and gave it to me even though it doesn't really match my surname. They're weird. I'm eighteen in my last year of school and I feel like my life has been wasted!

I have a pretty normal sense of fashion, I'm kind of indie. I also have a_ few_ piercings, three lobe piercings, an industrial piercing, tragus, a belly button piercing and … well, it was a dare by Danny but my left nipple. At the moment I have the ring in with a star fastener. Anyways … I also have a tattoo of a daisy chain around my ankle and a compass at the top of my back.

I lived all my teenage years as a childish little girl and lost all the teenage opportunities like my first kiss, heck, even a boyfriend! I never got drunk at parties or went on massive shopping sprees because, well, my only friends are two boys and a group of kids, not ideal for a shopping trip. And now I'm not going to get them back unless a frickin' miracle happens!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, ya have fun today?" Jack asked me with the beautiful (scratch that) signature mischievous smirk. We're in my room now, its dark outside and my parents are on holiday so no questions would be asked about me talking to myself in my room. He's sat on the window ledge; I'm on my desk chair that swivels. I stop spinning to send him a smile and tuck a long auburn strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ya Know I did Frost. After all, who could not have fun in the presence of the Guardian of Fun?" I dramatically announce in a deep voice and spread out my arms like a big announcement. "Oh, by the way, I'll try getting James and Danny to believe in you soon. They got freaked when snowballs came out of nowhere, well in their eyes 'nowhere'."

"You don't have to, I mean, no offence, but once James looks at my gorgeous face, he'll be all over me! I don't swing that way you know?" Jack replies, cutting his hand across his neck to say 'no thanks'.

I laughed in response. "Hmm, you have a point there, I mean he's secretly swooning over Danny but he's a player with the _girls_, man. That guy can't keep it in his pants." I shivered in exaggeration.

"So he gets around huh? Then what about you?" At that I froze.

"What do you mean, what _about_ me?"

"Well, have you, ya know, 'got around'?" He said cringing at his words, I guess he didn't want to sound like a perv, well he's failing I can say that much.

"No! Jack what- why?!"

"Well I dunno, teenagers do that sorta stuff, I thought you did too!" I can hear the regret now.

"Well, I haven't, yet *winks*. And can you stop freezing the curtains!" He turned to me with an innocent face, even though one of his hands was still touching the hanging curtains, now covered in a thick layer of frost. He is such a moron! He sheepishly drew away his hand and sent a sorry through his eyes.

"Well, off you go, you gotta go run errands and stuff and I've gotta sleep, so shoo." I say, using my hands to shoo him out of the window which still stood open.

"But it's not even late and I'm in no rush. C'mon can't I stay a little longer?"

"No, shoo."

"Ten minutes?"

"Shoo!"

"I'm not leaving you know."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not moving."

"Go away Jack!"

This went on for a bit until he used the north wind to push me back into my swivel chair, which flew back against the wall and he sat on my lap, back face to me and staff locking us both into the chair as it jarred in between each arm. He's freezing! I start to hit him on his back which earned a few 'ows' in response.

"Jack, get off me you lard arse!"

"No, you'll make me leave!" He pouted as he turned his head to me. He looked like a child having a tantrum! He's supposed to be immortally eighteen, not five! I continued telling him to get off but he wouldn't have it so I had to use drastic measures. If Jack Frost was really an innocent little spirit he portrays, he will leap off me in a matter of seconds. Watch for some amazing acting skills.

"Fine, then sit on me. You must like being on top." I said in a low voice next his ear. I saw him shiver slightly and then I rapped my arms around his waist, purposely slipping two fingers up his hoody. I felt his breathing increase a little and his heart rate increase against my skin so I then let my hand slip back and interlocked my fingers together and rested my hands on his lap close to his crotch. Evil smile printed on my face. I know Jack, awkward moments like this, he jumps off pretty quickly.

He slowly got up, breaking the link on my hands, smug face now. But that didn't last long, because he didn't stay up. Nope, he turned around; his head was tilted down so his eyes were shadowed by his snow white hair. His face was almost expressionless. He was now facing me. He straddled me in the chair, one leg on each side of mine. The staff was discarded on the floor and his hands hooked my wrists and quickly pinned them together above my head, against the wall.

My deep green eyes grew double in size. What is he doing?! It was a joke to get him off, what is he doing?!

He leaned forward so his mouth was millimetres away from my ear. I could feel his unusually warm breathe tickle against my skin, making my shiver.

"How do you know I like it on top, when I haven't even tried it yet?" He spoke seductively with a whisper into my ear. Oh my god, I'm actually aroused! My mind is going crazy, I feel funny, and I think I actually like this, what is even happening? My thoughts were interrupted when something hot and wet trailed across the tip of my ear. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop myself, it just happened. I actually moaned.

I felt the smirk against my skin as his tongue trailed down my neck and jaw line. The moans wouldn't stop. His lips soon reached mine and he fiercely grasped them. It was strong and lustful; I could feel his tongue run against my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I wasn't going to let him do this without a bloody explanation!

But then his crotch ground down hard into me. I couldn't help but let a moan escape my mouth, allowing it to open and allowing Jack to thrust his tongue into my mouth. I could feel it massage against mine, licking every nook and cranny, leaving his saliva dripping from the corner of my mouth. In between each gasp for air, escaped a moan from me and a deep husky growl from Jack.

One of his hands left my wrist, leaving his larger hand to grasp both of mine against the wall. His cold hand trailed down my neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, until he reached what he was looking for. He teased the hem of my dark green tank top and started to move his icy fingers up the bare skin of my stomach. What is he doing?! Why do I feel so hot when this guy is SUPPOSED to be cold? I feel pleasure course though my body uncontrollably, making me gasp and moan.

My breathing became frantic, I could feel the tips of his fingers brush and stroke against my stomach, causing the muscles to spasm. His hand moved further up my stomach and trailed along the bottom wire of my bra. I could feel more pressure slip underneath it as he then started to massage my breast, giving him so much dominance as he squeezed it hard and caressed my pieced nipple with his thumb.

He continued to grind hard into my lower region; I could feel the bulge in his pants getting hard with each dry thrust he gave me. His tongue continued to forcefully lick the inside of my mouth, our saliva mixed and falling down the corners of my mouth, running down to drip on my chest and down to lubricate where his hand continued to play on my breast.

Our mouths separated, leaving me to gasp for air, but then his tongue ran down my neck and he started to suck and nibble and bite in order to find the sweet, pleasurably spot.

"Oh~…jack…I-I…Ooh…What have…you done to…Aah~…me?" I said between moans.

His hand stopped massaging my breast to move and lift my tank top from over my head, leaving me with only a transparent, black lace bra on my top half, and my black miniskirt and matching pants on my lower half.

His tongue left my neck to go lower. He flicked up the bra to rest above my double D-cup breasts (a gift!) and started to suck on my piecing making my nipples harden to a bud and flicking the ring with his tongue. Whilst one breast was consumed by his hot, wet mouth, the other hand moved away from my wrists to roughly grab the other making me moan louder in pleasure.

My hands were free, I could push him away, but I didn't want to. It felt so good; I didn't want him to stop. My hand moved down, one went to Jack's hair, stroking it, and slightly pulling it making him growl. The vibrations sent straight to my breast making me gasp. The other hand went to the hem of Jack's hoody.

I moved my hand under his frost covered hoody and traced my fingertips over his stomach muscles. He may be slim but he was toned, I could feel the muscle tense as I traced over it, sending more vibrations to me as he groaned into my chest. I got daring and then pulled his hoody over his head, breaking the intimate tongue action for a moment. Once off and both our tops thrown to the floor, his tongue thrust back into my mouth to start to lick and suck and his grinding into me got faster and harder.

His hand then went to tease my thighs, pushing my skirt up and his hand to reach higher. He started to finger the lace of my underwear, separated by his thumb from between my skin. He pulled on the lace which tightened around the heat down below, making me moan into his mouth. Two can play at that game. My hands moved down to the zipper of the pants and pulled it down. It was a little difficult at first as they had tightened around his growing member.

He smiled against my lips and tugged my lace underwear down; I could feel him pull them over my thighs until they reached my knees, falling down on their own for me to kick off at my ankles. I was bare down below. I then start to pull down his brown, leather trousers so that his member could escape the cramped torture.

His right hand returned to caressing my breast whilst the other ventured down below. I could feel his cold fingers move slowly and tease around the lips of my lower reagent before one finger slid into my wet entrance. A sharp moan escaped my mouth, letting our collected saliva drip in puddles onto my chest and run down over my pierced nipple which his hand was fiercely pleasuring.

I was in ecstasy, his finger thrust upward hard before getting faster and faster. My moans increased and so did the fingers. It moved to two, then to three, stretching me from the inside, sending jolts a pleasure as his finger thrust up hard and faster into my sweet spot repeatedly. This guy had magic fingers.

I couldn't just let him do all the work, so I started to have and adventure of my own. What surprised me the most was the fact that THEE Jack Frost does not, in fact, wear boxers under those tight leather trousers. Interesting. My hands went down to tease his member; I rapped one hand around his large, hard cock. How the hell did he keep this hidden?!

I heard his breath hitch and his fingers jerked up hard causing me to yelp at the unbelievable pleasure it sparked. I slowly started to move my hand down then back up his member. It continued to harden and grow with pleasure and he growled into my mouth with every movement. His hand gripped harder onto my breast and his fingers slamming harder into my core. His member, now reaching a good seven inches, was throbbing for more, so I gave him more. Gripping harder to it, I moved faster and harder up and down his cock. We were in sink; our fast movements in rhythm to each other, his fingers worked their magic in my hot wet core and my hand on his hot throbbing member.

I was at my peak, I was going to cum any second, I felt it all build up inside me as my moans increased and became erratic and his groans became more frequent as I moved faster but then he pulled away.

But he didn't stop there.

He grabbed my waist, lifting my feet off the ground; he spun me around and pressed my body up against the wall. The wetness started to leak down and drip on the floor from the sudden movement. My hands flat on the wall, I felt his hands return down below but not into my core, but teasing my clit making my breathe hitch and I moaned in pleasure. Whilst one hand teased I felt something from behind, I turned my head to see Jack's eyes still shadowed by his hair but I couldn't see what it was. My head turned back and then I knew. I felt the throbbing from his member's tip touch my entrance.

Before it moved any closer in me, I felt Jack lean closer, his stomach against my back and his hot mouth against my ear.

"I've wanted to do this to you since we met. And now…am gunna fuck you so hard…"

With one quick movement, his cock fully sleeved into my core, I released a long scream-like moan and Jack a deep throated growl. His hand moved to my hip, half on my skin, half touching the fabric of my mini skirt that was now high around my waist to fully reveal my lower area. The other hand still teasing my sensitive spot, but his cock didn't move. I felt full up, full of Jack. I stretched me to my limit but with unbelievable pleasure as I felt his balls against my opening whilst the rest remained inside.

I then felt him move out slowly, I gasped as my walls tried to clamp on it to keep it there, this made Jack groan, but before pulling out completely, he snapped back in. A jolt a pleasure coursed through me and I moaned, and so did Jack. He did it again, and again and again, getting faster and harder with every thrust.

Jack was now fucking my fiercely against the wall. He was riding me like an animal, pumping hard and deep into me, with no mercy. There was pain to start, stinging as he stretching me to my limit but it quickly flew away when he continued to fuck and fuck and fuck me up against the wall.

I was in paradise, the pleasure, the bliss, I couldn't stop moaning and screaming Jack's name out of pure ecstasy. With one hand on my hips, the other hand moved from my clit to my inner thigh, lifting it up and allowing him to thrust deeper into me.

"Ooooh~! J-Jack, I…I…more…please…more!" I begged and he didn't hesitate to ride me more, deeper, harder, faster into me like he didn't care if he split me in half, heck I didn't care it felt so fucking good. He growled and moaned as he leaned forward so I could feel his breath on my back whilst his hands stayed and his thrusts stayed. I reached one hand back to grasp the back of his neck to bring my back up against his sweating chest where he still continued to pound into me.

"C'mon…cum for me…fuck…you're so tight" He growled into my ear. THIS was Jack Frost, saying those words. I've turned him into an animal!

His hand moved from my thigh to travel up to my breast where he flicked and pinched my piecing sending electric currents of more pleasure. I moaned louder, crying out his name which made him move rougher, fucking me raw, pounding me till it hurt with pure ecstasy. The sound of our skin slapping against each other was like music, moving fast.

"Jack…I'm gunna…I can't hold on…fuck me harder!" I moaned and he did, bringing me so close to my peak, I was gunna come any second.

"Do it… c'mon…cum for me…" He replied, and at that point, his thrust hit something, pure pleasure, the spot bringing me over the edge, I moaned as I came and I had never felt so good in my life. Jack in response moaned while still pumping fast and I felt myself being filled up with cold liquid which dripped onto the wooden floor.

After that we stopped, breathing heavily. My legs weakened and started to collapse against Jacks chest, he grabbed me around the waist and I felt him move back. He sat on the wood floor, back to my bed frame with me on his lap, cock still inside me. He started to lift me and free his pulsing dick out of my wet core but I didn't want him to pull out so I pressed my body down on it to stop him. He groaned.

"Don't. Not yet." I whispered, not wanting to pleasure to stop. His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips rested on my neck, smirking against my skin.

"Did someone have fun?" He teased. How couldn't I smile? I turned my head to look at him.

"You know I did Frost." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

After our sudden out-burst of lust, me and Jack collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. I was curled up to Jack, his arm wrapped around me, both of us naked. It was now nine in the morning and I started to wake up. When opening my eyes, Jack was looking at me. It's really creepy first thing on a morning.

"Morning Gen." Jack said with a goofy smile, looking down at me.

"Morning snowflake." I replied with the same expression.

"Aww, name callings mean ya know." He sarcastically whined. I laughed and got out of bed … completely forgetting I was naked. How did I realise? Jack threw me a wolf whistle, when turning around, I looked down at my body to find out I was bare butt, excluding the mini skirt that I never took off. Still, my boobs were in plain view.

I sent him a death glare and collected my lace nickers and bra from the draws by my bed, this time red coloured. I went to my wardrobe and picked out my long sleeved white silk blouse with feathers printed on and the shoulders cut out. It matched nicely with the black pleated mini skirt. Turning back around, I noticed that Jack had just finished putting on his hoody and his staff was now in hand.

"You leaving?" I asked, Jack sent me a look as if shocked I even said it.

"Nope," Jack said, popping the p, "I'm taking you to the North Pole. It's been three years; you need to see it at some point." He laughed. I had only just put my high black socks, reaching my knees, on before his grabbed me around the waist and pulled out a snow globe from his pocket.

He took me through one of these before and I almost threw up the sensation was so sickening. I might be used to it now but still, blahh! I smirked at me, saying 'the north pole' he smashed the globe to open up and swirling vortex. I held my breath before we leapt in, a small squealed left behind from me to echo in my room.

We landed out on the other side. Jack had let me go when we got there so his arrival was acrobatic with elegance and grace with the help of the wind whereas mine was, well, belly flop on the floor. Such a great look, but luckily no body was there where we arrived so it's all good. Jack was bent over laughing before helping me up.

He pulled my body up close to his, noses touching. He gave me his mischievous smile then clasped his lips onto mine. Tongue shot into my mouth and began making circles around mine. I moaned into his mouth out of COMPLETE surprise. It was only a ten second long snog before he let me breath.

"Jack?! What the hell man?!" I yelled. Jack smirked in reply.

"What, just wanted to make sure last night wasn't a dream." He winked. I just glared at him until an enormous man then walked through the wooden doors to my left. Can you guess, yep, it's Santa. Seven foot tall, probably seven foot wide (bit round in the belly area), wearing a red top, black trouser, bad ass tattoos on each arm labelling naughty and nice, and finally, the traditional white beard.

"Jack, has been long time!" Wait, Santa's Russian? "Who is friend?"

"Erm, hi, I'm Imogen Day. Nice to meet you North." I replied, interrupting Jack as he was about to open his mouth. Jack told me they called him North. He looked down and me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Imogen, been long time since believer your age has been around." He said happily, smile wide although hidden slightly under the moustache. Jack smiled, I smiled, we all smiled. North then opened out his arms and announced he would give me a tour of his workshop, how can I say no!

"And dat is everything. Jack, you never told me you knew older beli–"

"Where's the Kangaroo? I thought he was coming to visit today?" Jack interrupted North, but he merely shuck it off and answered the annoying winter spirit. Trust me, he can be a git sometimes when it comes for teasing or pranks or constantly asking questions.

"He is er, under the weather. You know, is time of year when Bunny stays in Warren because of …" You could tell North wanted Jack to understand because his face said it all, 'please don't make me say it', that kind of look.

"North, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." Jack pulled a face in utter confusion. I mean I had to admit I was curious to know, I have met Bunny a few times because of Jack. He seems alright just Jack is one to make him look like the grumpy type. North sighed.

"You know Bunny is, well, a Bunny. And animals every year go through a, urm, mating stage and he kinda looses control. Has to stay in Warren, mainly to spare Tooth from any –"

"Ok, I get it North!" Jack shouted, now understanding and looking slightly grossed out. Well it is true that animals go through that sort of thing but it wasn't that that made Jack shiver.

"Erh, as if Bunny can actually reproduce. YAK!" He really is immature.

"Jack, that's mean! I bet Bunny thinks the same way about you." I retorted, backing the poor fella up. Have you ever been horny and can't satisfy it, I'm not speaking from experience but I bet it sucks right?

"Ok, ok, I'll be nice." Jack said, standing close by with a puppy pout on his face. I shook my head and turned to look behind North. There were two elves carrying a tray of three snow globes. Oh no, I know where this is going. They moved across the globe room until one of them trips over a toy laying helplessly on the floor and then, all hell breaks loose.

They catapult across the room, all smashing and all opening portals to somewhere we don't know. One opened near Jack which he got sucked through. I yelled and tried to go after him but it closed. Another went North's way and he got pulled through to god knows where. Then it was my turn and the other one bounced off the floor somehow and landed in my hand. I thought I'd be ok until it opened in my hand and I was sent through instantly.

Not good.

I screamed as I flew through and then landed on a soft floor. My head was still spinning so I lay there for a bit before getting up. When I look up, the placed was covered in the colour green. It was like an enchanted forest, beautiful and lush. There were stone carvings around the area and … Oh no.

A stone carved egg was stood right next to me and looking down at me. Ok, that's creepy but it isn't the reason for the 'oh no'. An egg can only mean that where I am right now is Bunny's Warren. Not a good place to be when the owner is feeling a little horny.

I stood up carefully and put my hands up to the egg whose head turned into and angry pout.

"Hey, easy, I'm a friend of Bunny's. Snow globe mouth function at the Pole and I wound up here." The eggs head soon turned back to its happy grin then toddled off. Oh gee thanks, I mean you obvious know about Bunny's condition yet you're not helping me out of here? CHEERS EGGHEAD!

"Imogen? That you?" And Australian accent questions from behind me. I turned slowly to see the puzzled pooka stood there, nose twitching.

"Wha'cha doing 'ere?! I locked the tunnels off, how'ed ya get in?!" He yelled confused and obviously uncomfortable.

"I was at the Pole with Jack and North. Some the elves broke the snow globes and we got shot off to random places. I didn't mean to _invade."_ I wiggled my fingers for an exaggerated effect. He looked at me worried before his head dropped and a shadow cast over his face.

"Bunny, you ok?" I asked, moving closer to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder but as I did so, he grabbed it. He didn't look up and he didn't let go. I told him to get off but still his movement were frozen. I stopped struggling and crouched down to get a look at his face, only for it to shoot up and he pushed me up against a tree and locked my other wrist in his paw.

"Ow, Bunny! What are you doing?!" I yelled, it hurt you know. He was now looking at me with deep green eyes, a lot darker than normal. Oh shit, this is not good. My face was contorted in fear for only a moment until Bunny's lips crashed against mine. My eyes flew wide open. WHAT THE FUCK?!

His tongue forcefully breaks through my lips and explores my mouth. It was lustful and rough, no mercy shown. The saliva ran down the corners of my mouth as his tongue continued to wrestle with mine. What do I do, oh my god, what the hell do I do?! I'm being snogged by a horny rabbit!

He moved his paw so he could grab both my wrists in one. This is a bit too familiar. And his paw made its way to the buttons of my blouse, quickly unbuttoning it. I squirmed, then his leg moved to pin me between the legs making me moan into his mouth. In a matter of seconds, the blouse was undone and Bunny's paw had flicked up my red lace bra to rest on my double D tits.

Too familiar. His paw went for the pierced one, massaging and roughly caressing it. He began to pinch at my nipple, making it perk and earning more moans to escape. The saliva moved down to my chest and mixed in to lubricate the rough and forceful touching. My mouth was then released to allow me to breath. The paw that caressed me moved to remove my lace underwear so it fell down to the grass.

The paw then ran up my side and returned to the tits. The other paw pinning me moved away as well, to lift my leg up, griping my inner thigh. My arms fell limp and numb, I had no idea what to do, and he was clearly stronger than me. When I looked down I saw his throbbing dick stuck out straight from under his fur. Holy shit, he's bigger than Jack , Bunny's ten inches, man he's an animal.

I kept looking down even when he started to push it near my entrance. I moaned out of need and Bunny groaned.

"I'm gunna fuck ya so hard ya'll beg me not to stop." Bunny's husky voiced growled. Holy crap, this is hot. With no second thought, he snapped his hips into me, a whole ten inch deep inside me making me cry out, it felt so fucking good. His instincts kicked in and he started to slam into me repeatedly. He was moving at such a pleasurable speed, moving deep and fast and harder into me. He slammed into me more, making me moan and cry out as he fucked me up against the tree. Faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper he fucked me.

"B-Bunny! More…urh!...more…fuck me more….harder!" I yelled in pure pleasure. He obeyed and fucked me harder; I moved my hips forward into his thrusts which came faster as his ten inch cock slammed into me with such raw heat.

"Ya like that?...Fuck your tight…c'mon…ya little slut!" He growled to me. Oh my god, it's like a porno. I moaned in response as his huge dick hit something inside me making me scream in pleasure. He smirked, and repeated it over and over, fucking me in that spot making me go over the edge. I wrapped my legs around him, his tongue trailed over my nipple piercing, nibbling and pulling at it.

It felt so good as his throbbing dick fucked my pussy with such force all I could do was scream. With one last thrust, I went over the edge and my cum dripped down onto the grass also mixed in with his as his shot inside me, over flowing as it ran down my leg.

I went limp in his furry arms which held my up against the tree. My eyes were fluttering, trying to stay open, all I knew at that moment in time was a pair of fluffy warm arms held me and that I could hear deep breathing. After moments of, well, resting I guess, I felt his arms finch. He placed me on the grass; eyes still close but mind still conscience.

I heard him hop off but they came back pretty soon. His paws pulled down my bra, and adjusted to fit around each breast. He then buttoned up my blouse and straightened it out a bit. Then something that felt like a flannel or a towel started to rub against my legs, moving further up to the lower area. In an instinct reaction, my breath hitched and back curved up for a moment, however my eyes were still closed.

He stopped _cleaning me_, and started to put my knickers back on, again, to a comfortable fit and pulled down my mini skirt to cover over. He picked me up again like an on conscience maiden and started to carry me. I had no idea what to do. I was going to open my eyes but then something whacked me on the head and that's it, I was completely out.

When I woke up, I was in Bunny's Warren. Wait, how did I get here? I was layed out on a blanket and flowers and leaves surrounding it and under it. My eyes opened quickly as the light was blocked out but the tree canopy shading me and allowing my eyes to adjust instantly. Turning onto my side, I saw to figure a few feet away from me with their backs turned.

One of them was Bunny, he was sat in a crouched position painting one of his eggs and the other was Jack, balanced on his staff with stood up perfectly. Jack was looking down at the giant rabbit and laughing and in return got a few growls and 'shut it frostbite's' from Bunny. I looked at them both for a bit and smiled. Although they look like they get on like a house of fire, you can see the brotherly kind of love in their eyes for one another.

It was sweet; I guess they just didn't know how to show each other their friendship, so it just resulted in witty remarks and name calling.

I went to try and sit up but my head was throbbing with a pulse that felt like I was repeatedly being hit on the head with a sledge hammer. I groaned in pain at the sickening sensation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twitch in Bunny's ear making him swivel around along with Jack. They looked like they were studying me before they made their way over.

I straightened my back into the sitting position and held my head in both hands. What the hell had I hit my head on?! My eyes were shut to block the dizzying sight that followed and my legs bend at the knees to pull up to my chest. I opened my eyes slowly, regaining a balance in my vision and pulled my arms down so they sat either side of me.

I turned my head with delicacy to avoid the dizzy sickness and looked up at Bunny and Jack who both smiled with relief.

"Hey guys. Question: why and how did I get here? Also, why does my head hurt like hell?" I said, grinning up and knitting my eyebrows together in genuine confusion yet humorously pleased to see them. Jack knelt down and sat next to me, placing his staff on the ground and then pointed to my head.

"The elves let loose on some of the snow globes at the Pole. Me you and North got sucked through, I luckily got dropped in Burgess, North wound up in Russian and some town I can't pronounce and you wound up here…"

"Ya hit ya head when ya came through. Found ya on the ground with ya noggin smashed against a rock. How is it by the way?" Bunny finished off. Man am I going to kill those elves, my head feels like it went through a blender.

"Well, I've been better, I gotta admit. Man my head hurts. Those elves better learn to make parachutes cos am chucking them out of the window when I get back." I replied making Jack laugh as well as the Bunny. I felt Jack's hand entwine with mine, just out of sight of the Bunny, and I held his back. I turned to smile at him and then up a Bunny.

"Thanks for taking care of me then. Comfy bed, I gotta say." I said patting the blanket I layed one. "So when did you get here Jack?"

"About 10 minutes ago I think. Wasn't long ago, you've been hear about an hour, took a while to find you considering I didn't know where you were. North was lucky he had a snow globe in his pocket, otherwise he'd had to walk from Russian to get back." I laughed at that.

"A'right you two, ya can bugger off now I got eggs to paint." Bunny intervened, using his hands in a shooing motion to tell us to go away. We both giggled in response, Jack picked me up in a princess style which I yelped in response.

"Jack, I can walk ya know."

"You're still injured and what kind of man would I be to let you struggle."

"That sentence would make sense if you were a man." I replied in a flat voice.

"Hey!" He pouted but I just giggle. He grabbed his staff and we flew off into one of the tunnels.

"Cya later, Kangaroo!" We both yelled only to hear a faint noise of his voice say 'I'm a Bunny!'


	4. Chapter 4

We came out of the tunnels to land in the woodland area of Burgess. It seemed that the snow had thawed out now because spring was now blooming. We landed on the ground and Jack let me to my feet, only because people would freak out to a flying girl of course.

"So what do you mean I'm not a man? Didn't I prove that to you last night?" Jack spoke seductively next to me, winking with an impish grin on his face. He hands moved to grab my waist and pull me closer to him so our bodies pressed up against each other. I smiled at him and placed my arms around his neck.

"Hmm, I guess you do have a point there." I teased, brushing his hair with my fingertips. He leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips, gentle and sweet. He pulled back and smiled at me and I did the same, changing into a hug, where I rested my head in the crook of his neck and placed his cheek against my head. Our bodies still tightly closed together with my fingers brushing through his hair and his hands resting on my hips.

He pulled back; hands still on my hips but his expression almost became worried when he looked at me. I sent him a questioning look and he sighed and looked down.

"Are you ok? Did Bunny do anything to you in the Warren? Please, Gen, you can tell me if he did." His voice was pleading, as if I lied to him. But I hadn't, well, I don't think I did. Heck I can't even remember arriving in the Warren just the snow globe then whoosh; I woke up in a bed of grass.

"Jack, honestly, I can't even remember arriving in the Warren. Bunny said I hit my head when I landed, but heck I don't even remember that. I know I got sucked through the portal and that's all I remember, I promise you." I said, stroking the back of my hand against his cheek and tilting up his chin so he was looking at me. We smiled at each other and he leaned in and brushed his lip against mine.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. We smiled at each other and laughed, blushes creeping up on our faces. I then felt has arms snake around my waist and a mischievous smile creep up onto his face. He lift us off the ground in a huge gush of wind around 100ft above the ground. My instant reaction was to scream because, durh, I'm a 100ft off the ground. He laughs at my reaction and we fly with the wind in the direction to my house.

"Jack! You do know if people see me, they'd be freaked!" I yelled to him over the wind. He looked down at me a smiled more.

"Well, you're just going to have to explain that the wonderful Jack Frost is giving you flying lessons!" He retorts which I return with a glare.

"Hilarious, Frost!" I replied, dripping with sarcasm.

We arrived at my window moments later, luckily unseen. I jump into my room and Jack followed behind. I walked over to my draw a took out a shirt I wear as a pyjama top, it only just cover up my bum and is low cut. You can understand why I only wear it as a Pyjama top even though it was originally supposed to be worn outside.

I pulled down my skirt and undid my blouse. It was only then I remembered I wasn't alone in my room. I turned and Jack just stared at me, eye wide and mouth open. I smirked back at him, a temptation pay back for the 'flying lesson' and slipped on my shirt and climbed into bed.

"Are you staying the night again?" I said, looking up at him as he stood by the side of the bed, he turned a lent his staff on the wall and snuggled up in my bed with me. I'm glad it's a double bed. We layed on our sides and were looking at each other. I leaned forward and kissed Jacks nose, snuggling up into his arms which he placed around me and held me close.

"Goodnight Jack." I whispered and placed my head into the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight Gen" He replied, pulling me closer to him and kissing the top of my head.

That's the best night sleep I've ever had.


End file.
